Enter Reshiram! A Hero Emerges
by RoseSleuth
Summary: NxWhite one-shot, based on the end of the Pokemon Black game.


"Zekrom! Come to me!" N shouted. His voice filled the room, and a roar answered him. At the back of the room, where he had been sitting moments before, Zekrom burst through the wall and landed behind him, letting out a loud roar and unleashing its powerful lightning.

"Well White? What will you do?" N asked once Zekrom fell silent. "Will you leave this place and witness the birth of a new world? Or will you challenge me to a battle you can't win?"

I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes. _Please...Reshiram...I don't care if I'm not cut out to be a hero, but please help keep Pokémon and people together! If they're separated, only sadness will come out of it! I don't want to see the happiness die! Please...please! Reshiram!_

The Light Stone trembled inside my bag, and I hurriedly pulled it out. It was glowing as it seemed to lift itself out of my hand. N backed away, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"The Light Stone...Reshiram is..."

The glow from the stone got brighter until it took the shape of a Pokémon. Its blue eyes opened and it landed before me, letting out a loud roar and unleashing a swirling pillar of fire. It lowered its head to stare at me with its angelic eyes.

_What...what just happened..._

_What happened, my dear child, is that your destiny has revealed itself to you._

_You...can hear my thoughts?_

_I have waited for many years to hear your thoughts, and now you can hear mine, my young hero._

_Hero? I...I don't think I'm cut out to be a hero..._

_Dear child, it's for that very reason that I know you are. Now! Catch me, and make me your ally!_

_...Ok!_

I threw my Master Ball, and watched as it rocked once...twice...three times...and stopped. Reshiram had been caught.

I picked up the Master Ball and called out Reshiram. It bent its angelic head and touched me on the forehead with its snout.

_Well done, child. You truly are the hero of truth. I pledge my service to you, I am yours to command._ I smiled and stroked Reshiram's snout.

"I see..." N murmured. I turned my attention to him and Zekrom. "Reshiram, who stands for truth, has recognized your power and agrees to stand by your side...you are a hero, too." He stepped forward, and Zekrom shifted into a battle stance. "Now, I will create the future I desire!" N shouted. "I shall sweep you before me!"

"Nothing good will come of Pokémon and humans being separated!" I shouted back. "I'll make you see that, N! Go, Reshiram!"

"Go, Zekrom!"

Zekrom and Reshiram roared in unison and charged each other. The final battle between me and N had begun.

* * *

><p>Zekrom finally fainted, brought down by Reshiram's Fusion Flare. Without a word, N called it back into its Poke ball.<p>

"N...?" I started to feel kinda bad. After all, N wasn't to blame for all of this, he was manipulated by Ghetsis.

"...Zekrom and I were beaten," he said softly. "Your truth...your feelings...they were stronger than mine, it seems."

"N, I..." But before I could say more, the doors to the throne room were thrown open, and Ghetsis angrily stormed up to us and started spewing hate at N, calling him worthless and a disappointment.

"After you said you had to test your beliefs, you lost to an ordinary Trainer! There is such thing as being too stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon!"

That was _it! _I had heard enough!

"Hey!" I screamed at him. He turned to look at me. "If you really think that way, why don't you face me yourself?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" he shouted in reply, sending out a Cofagrigus. "I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!"

"White!" N called. He ran over to me, ducking past his father, and healed my Pokémon.

Ghetsis growled. "I won't let anyone stop me! No matter who does what!"

Without hesitation, I sent out my Zoroark to face off against Ghetsis's Cofagrigus. One by one, our Pokémon fainted and were recalled, until the only ones left were Reshiram and Ghetsis's Hydreigon.

"End this Reshiram! Protect the true future for humans and Pokémon! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Reshiram roared and fired its attack. It struck Hydreigon in the torso, and it promptly fell.

* * *

><p>"White! N!" Cheren and Alder came running up to us.<p>

"How could this happen?" Ghetsis growled. "I am the ruler of a perfect new world!"

"You're far from perfect," I spat.

"Well N, do you still believe that people and Pokémon should be separated?" Alder asked. N looked at the floor.

Ghetsis laughed. "Since I couldn't become the hero myself, I prepared N for that purpose. He is nothing more than a freak without a human heart. Do you really believe you can get through to a warped person like that?"

That did it. I marched up to Ghetsis and did something I should have done a long time ago.

I slapped him right across the face.

"It's you!" I snarled, angry tears streaming from my eyes. "_You're _the one without the human heart!"

Alder quickly moved between me and Ghetsis before I could hit him again.

"N, I'm sure you have a lot to think about," he said. "You didn't pursue ideals because of Ghetsis's manipulation, but because your heart was truly inspired. That's how you were able to meet Zekrom!"

"But I have no right to be the hero!" N protested.

"Is that so? What you and Zekrom are going to do now, that's important, isn't it?"

N shook his head. "Acting like you understand...up until now, we've been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that...why?"

Alder blinked. "N, even if we don't understand each other, that's no reason to reject each other. There are two sides to every argument. I'm sure that White has taught you that."

N looked at me. "Oh, that's right...I want to talk to you about something, White."

I stepped closer to him. "What is it?"

He reached out, hesitantly at first, but took my hand. He held it tightly, but gently at the same time. I felt my heart speed up from the contact, and we were instantly oblivious to Alder, Cheren, and Ghetsis.

"It's about when I first met you in Accumula Town, when I heard your Pokémon talk."

"Oh, yeah. You never did say what Oshawott was saying..."

"It said that it liked you, that it wanted to be with you. I was shocked...because up until then, I had never known a Pokémon like that...or a trainer like you." He looked straight into my eyes. "The longer my journey continued, the more uncertain I became. I kept thinking about you, and how your Pokémon loved being around you. I wanted to test my beliefs, to confront you, hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

"But...why me? I don't think I'm cut out to be a hero."

N pulled me to sit next to him on a piece of rubble, still holding my hand. "That's not true. You were sincere, you care for your Pokémon, and you would have sacrificed your life to protect the bonds between humans and Pokémon. That's why Reshiram chose you." Reshiram made a noise and nuzzled the top of my head, indicating that it agreed with N.

N suddenly let go of my hand and walked to the hole in the wall Zekrom had made, calling out the deep black Pokémon. He turned back to me.

"White, you said you had a dream...make it come true! Make it a reality, and it will become your truth! White! If anyone can, it's you! Well, then...Farewell! I...I will miss you!" He turned and started to mount Zekrom.

"No!" I ran forward and grabbed N's arm. "Please N! Don't go!"

N halted, turning back to me with a surprised expression. "Wh-White? What is it?"

"Where...where will you go?"

N blinked. "I want to explore the world."

I looked up at him, my expression pleading. "That's what I want to do, and I would miss you too...so...what is there to be gained by us traveling apart?"

N looked at her with both confusion and shock. "White...what are you trying to say? Are you suggesting...?"

"Yes!" I cried. "Let's travel together!"

The silence that followed made the atmosphere heavy. N's eyes showed a look of desperate longing, but also conflict. I felt Reshiram and Zekrom staring at us intently, as well as Alder, Cheren, and Ghetsis.

The silence suddenly broke when N stepped closer to me, extending his hand. "OK. Let's go together." I let out a cry of joy and rushed at him, hugging him tightly.

Alder finally spoke up. "I can't think of anything more suited than the two heroes of Unova traveling the world together."

"Yeah," Cheren agreed. "I hope you two have a great journey, and I hope we see you guys again soon!"

And with that, they took Ghetsis away.

N took my hand. "Let's go, White! The world is waiting for us!"

I smiled. "OK!"

We climbed onto our respective dragons, and they took off into the bright, promising sky, their jubilant cries echoing throughout Unova.

The world was waiting. It was a new beginning for both of us!


End file.
